The Dimension Beyond the Mirror
by softesttouch
Summary: Naraku has picked up a new tail; a rather interesting one at that. Sesshomaru finds himself at dead ends every time he feels he might be getting close to catching Naraku.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The One Who Travels The Path Of Supreme Conquest

Sesshomaru had been traveling for quite some time hot on Naraku's trail now. But, he'd always just missed him when he arrived where he thought Naraku might be hiding. It was about time he'd invested some thought into the man who seemed to be troubling everyone's life. Not that he cared about other people's problems, but if he was as much of a nuisance as everyone claimed he was; he might make for a decent opponent. If, that is he was indeed a powerful demon. And, he must know by now that Sesshomaru sought him.

Sesshomaru sighed with impatience as he listened to the noisy pair behind him. Although Jaken was loyal Sesshomaru still despised the Imp, and little Rin wasn't so little anymore. She is seven-teen years old, and she looks more beautiful every day. From her long silky black hair, to her beautiful round face, and large brown eyes that looked to none other than Sesshomaru himself for comfort, and protection. She had grown into a beautiful woman, who Sesshomaru looked at as his daughter. As much as Sesshomaru hated to admit it, he loved her.

"Lord Sesshomaru why only now have you taken such an interest in Naraku?" Jaken speaks boldly. "Do you wish to slay the man who troubles your impudent brother?" he finishes.

"No such thing." Sesshomaru replies annoyed. "Naraku has quite a title over his head. I'm simply going to see if it was well earned."

"I only ask because Rin was curious My Lord." Jaken lies.

"You know Imp; I do tire of your lies." Rin remarks.

"What?! You bold child!" Jaken scolds. "How dare you accuse such a thing!" he finishes.

"Oh, you've got nerve. You know you should be grateful Lord Sesshomaru doesn't do away with you!" Rin retorts.

"Why you ungrateful-"

"-Quiet you two. We wouldn't get anywhere near Naraku with you two going on like that." Sesshomaru interrupts sternly.

"Sorry My Lord." Rin and Jaken both reply. Although Rin had a point; the only reason Sesshomaru allowed Jaken to stay was he knew he could always rely on him to take care of Rin when he wasn't there, or in battle. Not that Rin needed much taking care of now. She'd become quite a skilled marksmen with a bow. He had no doubt that she could pick up another weapon and learn it within a matter of days. He was just familiar with Jaken.

It was a quiet night besides the earlier bickering of those two. Sesshomaru much preferred the night, as opposed to day. Everything was more quiet and serene, and gave him time to plan out his next course of action. As opposed to day where Rin and Jaken constantly insisted on stopping to eat, and such. Besides night was when a lot of demons decided to attack. It'd been a peaceful night though, quiet and undisturbed. He was getting impatient however, if Naraku was as strong as everyone claimed, why did he keep running away?

"I suppose we'll make camp here tonight." Sesshomaru said breaking the silence that had grown between them.

"My Lord?" Jaken says surprised. Very rarely was Lord Seshomaru the one to decide when to make camp. It usually took Jaken or Rin complaining for hours before he'd call it a day.

"You'll need your strength if you are to keep up with me in the morning." Sesshomaru says casually.

"Yes." Jaken answers, and runs off to gather firewood.

"I think I'll bathe in the hot springs not too far from here My Lord." Rin says gathering a few clothes.

"Should I send Jaken to keep guard?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Hardly necessary My Lord. I am well capable; for you have taught me well." Rin says grabbing her bow and arrows.

"Very well." Sesshomaru says. "Be back before the fire is made." He finishes. Rin smiles in agreement and heads towards the spring.

Rin walked silently through the woods. Careful with her step as she'd grown used to the forests terrain. She'd been walking for about a mile or so, and was approaching the springs when she heard voices coming from the spring. She hid herself behind the tree closest to the spring to see who the intruders were. When she saw who they were she recognized them at once. Sango the demon slayer, Kagome the priestess, and Shippo the fox demon. Kagome had aged since the last time Rin had seen her, but then again Rin wasn't a child anymore herself. Instead of walking out to greet the group she decided to stay hidden, and listen to see if Inuyasha had any leads on Naraku. Any information was helpful at this point.

"So why do you still put up with him Kagome?" Sango asks.

"I dunno. I guess I just like being like this. As much as I'd like for him to grow up it just wouldn't be the same. Although, I'd be lying if I said I didn't wish to meet a mature, sophisticated man who's willing to take the next step." Kagome sighs. " Not to mention it feels like we're never going to find the rest of the shards." Kagome complains.

"It does seem that way doesn't it?" Sango agrees.

"Oh, Sango you're so lucky that Miroku finally shaped up." Kagome changes the subject.

"Yeah, but it took me forever to get him this way." Sango agrees.

"But, you're having his baby. That must be nice." Kagome says.

"Yes, I am very excited about it too." Sango says rubbing her extended stomach.

"Got any names picked out?" Kagome questions.

"We've got a few." Sango admits. " If it's a girl she will be named Tsubaki, and for a boy; Kieran." Sango smiles delightfully.

"Oh, those are beautiful names Sango!" Kagome squeals.

"Thank you Kagome." Sango says. In the distance there is a rustle of leaves. Both women shriek.

"Who's there?!" Kagome yells into the darkness.

"Are you guys ever gonna get out of there?!" Inuyasha complains. The women relax as they recognize his voice.

"Inuyasha, sit boy." Kagome says casually. A loud thud indicated the spell had taken its effect. The women exit the springs and grab a strange piece of cloth to cover themselves.

"What the hell was that for Kagome?!" Inuyasha shouts recovering from the spell.

"You should learn to be more patient, and stay away from the springs while women are bathing." Kagome smirks as she passes him.

"Well, if you guys didn't take forever-" Inuyashas voice fades into the darkness as he follows them. Rin steps out from the tree and listens closely to see if she could hear anymore approaching footsteps. When she did not she sighed a breath of relief, and began to undress. That group was always strange. Inuyasha who had seemed like a jerk to her since childhood was their leader? He seemed to immature for the role. I mean he was bossy, rude, inconsiderate, and jealous. Why did Kagome put up with that? If that were her she'd show him a piece of her mind.

Rin relaxed as her body slid into the warm liquid. Every aching tense muscle was put to ease. As Rin sank further into the inviting liquid she wondered, "I wonder if I'll ever find a man that loves me as much to have my children?" Rin quickly opens her eyes. "What am I thinking? That's sissy talk!" she scolds herself. She did not have time for the likes of love. It was a pathetic feeling. Only for those who are weak. Rin cups her hands to make a small bowl, dips it into the water, and pours the contents over her head. Warm water rushes down her body, as she does it a few more times. She sighs before readying herself to get out. She looks for clothes and spots another strange cloth lying on the rocks. Kagome must've forgotten it. She looks around to make sure no one is coming. When she sees that the coast is clear she exits, and retrieves the strange cloth. Now how did they get it to stay wrapped around their bodies? Rin attempts to fold it, and wrap it in many ways before she got it to stay in a sloppy mess on her body. Covering only the minimum of what it needed. Satisfied with that she begins to pick up her clothes. When she hears a noise in the distance. She rushes to her bow and arrows and has it ready, and aimed before Kagome steps into the clearing.

"Oh," Kagome gasps. "Rin? Is that you?" Kagome says peering through the darkness. Rin sighs another breath of relief as she lowers her weapon.

"Kagome, you scared me. I thought you were that perverted half breed." Rin sighs. Kagome chuckles.

"My, how you've grown." Kagome says examining Rins' older appearance.

"Speak for yourself." Rin teases.

"Has it really been so long since we last spoke?" Kagome wonders aloud.

"We've been busy." Rin explains.

"It would seem that way. And, I see you've found the towel I left here." Kagome points out.

"Is that what it's called? Do you want it back?" Rin asks beginning to tug at the already loose cloth.

"No, by all means keep it. I've got plenty." Kagome reassures.

"Oh, alright." Rin smiles. Kagome smiles in return.

"Well, I better be going. You know how Inuyasha gets when away for too long." Kagome giggles.

"Yeah." Rin agrees. Kagome waves enthusiastically good-bye, and leaves Rin to dress in privacy.

Rin was sure Sesshomaru would be upset if she didn't hurry back. She'd been at the spring too long already. So, she hurried back to camp where she found Jaken sleeping, and Sesshomaru sitting quietly on a hill staring into the heavens. Rin crept up behind Sesshomaru and tossed the "towel" aside. She sighs as she sets beside him.

"What's that?" Sesshomaru asks referring to the item she'd tossed aside.

"I think Kagome said it was called a towel." Rin says casually.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru says stoically.

"Yeah, I ran into the gang. Well,…eavesdropped on the women at the springs before I bathed myself." Rin explains. "Anyway, she left her towel there, and then came back for it. She told me to keep it." She finishes.

"That girl is so strange. From another time." Sesshomaru ponders aloud. "Did you run across my half breed brother?" Sesshomaru asks.

"No." Rin lies. Unnecessary battle was pointless at this hour.

"Fine then. Any intel on Naraku?"

"They're clueless my Lord."

"You should get some rest Rin." Sesshomaru says standing to his feet.

"My Lord?" Rin questions.

"I'm going out. I'll be back before dawn." Sesshomaru says, and turns silently to leave. Rin watches as the darkness swallows her Lord. She lies shortly after next to the sleeping Imp, and quickly falls into slumber.

Sesshomaru knew something was up with Naraku. He'd been so close to finding him before, but now, there was absolutely no sign of him anywhere.

Meanwhile, Naraku has summoned Kagura.

"What is it Naraku?" Why have you summoned me at such an hour?" Kagura complains.

"Why? Do you tire Kagura?" Naraku grins smugly. Kagura grunts in annoyance. "It seems we've had another member take some interest in me. I guess I should feel honored." Naraku smiles.

"Heh. Why is that?" Kagura says cockily.

"It's not often the great Lord Sesshomaru takes interest in demons like me." Naraku retorts.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagura gasps.

"Yes, intriguing isn't it?" Naraku hisses.

"What would Lord Sesshomaru want with you?" Kagura questions.

"I'm not sure, but it would be troublesome if I were to meet Sesshomaru in battle." Naraku says. "That's why I'm sending you; Kagura, to dispose of him until I am capable of handling the issue myself." He finishes.

"Me? I'm hardly a candidate to take on Sesshomaru." Kagura says.

"Oh, you won't engage him in battle, because you would surely die." Naraku says. "You must contain him in the mirror that Kana possess." He explains.

"Kana?" Kagura asks in confusion. "How do you know she has the power?"

"Mirrors are doors to other dimensions. You know this, as well as I do." Naraku growls.

"What if I refuse this request?" Kagura smirks.

"Oh, this isn't a request." Naraku smiles as Kagura takes notice to her still beating heart resting in his palm.

In an instant Kagura feels all hope for the desire to be "free as the wind" diminish within her. On one hand, she could refuse Naraku's demand, and watch as the man she loathed so much crush the life within her with his hand. On the other, she could face Sesshomaru and hope he didn't do the deed himself. But, she would die ten times happier if her last vision was that of the great Lord Sesshomaru. To die by Naraku's hand would surely put her name to shame, and curse her in the afterlife as she had been in the living. To let Naraku be the one to end her life is like giving up. Kagura would not let Naraku get the satisfaction of seeing her fall to her knees and take her last breath. He had controlled every move she'd made for most of her adulthood. No, Kagura would decide for herself when she would die. Not that evil man.

"Kagura?" Naraku growls pulling her out of her reverie.

"I accept." Kagura smiles. Naraku smiles in return.

"I thought you might." He says smugly. "And, while we're at it we may as well put the Priestess girl in there with him." He seethes.

"What does she have to do with this?" Kagura inquires.

"I imagine that Keade woman has been teaching her. It's been almost three years since I met Inuyasha's group in battle, and considering how powerful she was before training, I really think the two of them together would be quite annoying."

"Annoying huh? I think you just don't like the idea of fighting someone who resembles Kikyo so much." Kagura gleams.

"This has nothing to do with Kikyo!" Naraku roars. "Now away with you!" he yells. Kagura turns to leave, but turns back to see a distraught Naraku claim flight into the night.

"So, there is some part of you that is still human. Hehe." Kagura smirks before taking flight herself.

She'd have to find Kana before they could go off in search of Sesshomaru. Kana liked hiding in strange places, but this time Kagura found her not too far from the Goshinboku tree. As always; Kana seemed to know exactly what the plan was before Kagura even told her. Kana walks some distance ahead of Kagura before she addresses her.

"Kagura?" Kana's timid voice barely reaches her.

"What is it Kana?" Kagura asks.

"What is it you plan to do after I capture Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What does it matter?" Kagura grunts. Kana's silence is a silent demand. "I suppose I'll allow Naraku to have his fun?" Kagura finally finishes.

"What is it; I wonder that Naraku wants to get out of all this?" Kana ponders aloud.

"Honestly Kana, why should we care?" Kagura shrugs.

"Just something to ponder." Kana grins.

"Perhaps he wishes to dispose of the brothers individually." Kagura suggests.

"Perhaps…" Kana agrees.

"Shall we go then?" Kagura says.

"No need to be in such a hurry Kagura. Sesshomaru isn't far." Kana says matter-of-factly. Kagura gains ground quickly, to stand in unison with miniature Kana.

With Kana leading the way they wander into the night in search of the son of the Great Dog Demon. Kagura was left to wonder her next step of action once Sesshomaru was captured. As Kana had grew silent as to allow her to do so. Then again; who was to say for sure that they would indeed capture him?

Sesshomaru hadn't traveled too far when he felt a familiar presence approaching. There was no need to prepare for battle. As the presence was not one that invoked much, if any fear at all.

"Why are you here Kagura?" Sesshomaru says calmly. Kagura sighs as she emerges from the trees.

Kagura berated herself as she stepped into the clearing for not coming up with a way to approach Sesshomaru. If she came at him with a confrontational approach he would surely attack her. Which, would make it more difficult for Kana to begin the ritual. Kana; who was some hundred yards away with a clear view on a cliff would need to chant her spell while pointing the mirror directly at Sesshomaru. She needed a stationary victim. But, how was she going to get Sesshomaru to hold still long enough for Kana to begin the ritual without giving away any clues that it was a trap? She wished she'd thought of all this before she'd approached Sesshomaru.

Clinging to her instincts, and merely doing the first thing that popped into her head, she flips open her fan. Sesshomaru's eyes grow wary, and he takes a threatening step forward. Kagura holds the fan in front of her face, covering all but her eyes. While her other hand reaches for the sticks holding her hair up, and pulls them out. Her long black hair cascades down her back.

Sesshomaru freezes. He wasn't quite sure what was happening , but decided Kagura was not a threat. However, he'd never seen any being human or demon do something like this. His interest was piqued. He stared at her in confusion, but she seemed confident in each gesture. He wondered what had made the woman act erratically. Then her Kimono fell off her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asks curiously.

Kagura could feel a blush threatening to paint her cheeks, as she held onto her Kimono keeping it from exposing her the rest of the way. Not that she was at all exposed right now, but Sesshomaru had his share of cleavage to look at. She just hoped she looked more confident than she felt.

This was by far the most she'd ever given any man. Kagura did not answer Sesshomaru's question. Not because silence was what she sought, but simply because she could not get her tongue to form the words. Instead, she moved gracefully, almost as if she'd floated towards Sesshomaru. What started out as a gentle stroke on Sesshomaru's shoulder became a dance around Sesshomaru. Running her fingers through his long silver hair as she did so. As she floated in a circle around him he'd locked his confused gaze on her assured eyes.

Kagura felt a lump create in her throat and did her damnedest to swallow it behind Sesshomaru's back. As she turned into his sight once more she stopped, and slipped her arms around him. The mirror behind him a few hundred yards away had begun to glow. Signaling that Kana was near finished. Seemed Sesshomaru hadn't noticed Kana, much less Kagura's trick in her seduction.

"I'm sorry…" Kagura whispers on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru's eyes widen in realization. But, by the time he'd begun to look around a white light engulfs him, and in a flash he is gone. Kagura is left hugging nothing but air, and then she falls to her knees.

"I'll come back for you." She whispers to herself.

Kagura had regained her composure by the time Kana met her in the field. She'd pulled her Kimono back in place, and had begun to tie her hair back up.

"Now, it's time for the Priestess." Kagura says brushing off the front of her Kimono.


	2. Chapter 2: Scent of a Lost Priestess

The pair had traveled some distance in silence before Kana spoke.

"Kagura?" Her timid voice barely breaks wind.

"What is it, Kana?" Kagura answers.

"How do you intend to get the Priestess girl to hold still long enough to complete the ritual?" Kana inquires. Kagura huffs, and grins before she answers.

"Easy. Wound the half demon." Kagura smirks.

"Wound?" Kana says. "You don't wish to slay the half demon?" she finishes.

"No, merely wound the fool. Naraku said to capture the girl. He spoke nothing of slaying Inuyasha. He's Naraku's problem. Not mine." Kagura huffs.

"Do you honestly believe attacking Inuyasha's group is the wisest idea?" Kana prods. "And, the chances that they're in the village is more than likely. So, they'll also have the aide of Keade." She finishes.

"I never said I was going to attack the group." Kagura smiles. "We separate the two."

"How do we do that?" Kana asks.

"What's the one thing that will without a doubt pull Inuyasha away from his group regardless of their situation?" Kagura smiles down at Kana. "The one thing that Inuyasha alone would take an interest in?" Silence follows in response. "Kikyo." Kagura answers for her. _Of course, it's always Kikyo._ Kagura thinks to herself as she remembers the distinct reaction she got out of Naraku earlier at mere mention of her name. _What's even better is, we don't even need Kikyo's cooperation. Just…her scent. _ Kagura's epiphany sends an excited shiver down her spine. Kana has taken notice to the excited look on Kagura's face.

"What? What is it; Kagura?"

"We have to hurry." Kagura says evading the question. Although Kagura could feel the questioning gaze of Kana she pushed on. She knew her destination, and once she got there she knew Kana would realize it too. Realize what she realized. It wasn't a short trek to the grave. The mountains were more monstrous than she'd remembered them. But, they were making great time. And, what with Sesshomaru already being sealed away, their initial threat had been neutralized.

"Her scent." Kana says staring down at Kagura who is on her knees filling a jar with handfuls of the graves soil.

"Exactly." Kagura says, continuing until the jar is full.

"Do you need that much?" Kana says nodding at the full jar.

"Her scent is already strong here since her grave is here, so we're going to need a lot to get a strong enough scent coming from the direction we want Inuyasha to go." Kagura explains as she twists the lid onto the jar, sealing the scent inside temporarily. "We'll wait till morning. When we know Inuyasha and Kagome both will be awake."

"You're sure drawing Inuyasha away will pull Kagome along?" Kana asks.

"Not directly. But, once he's been gone for a little while she will seek him out." Kagura states. "If not out anger, desperation, or fear then just for spite." Kagura laughs. "Go up to that cliff and wait, I think I have enough soil to cover my scent as long as you're not here. Remember, at dawn." Kagura instructs. Kana nods in understanding, and sets off in the direction that Kagura instructed. Kagura then sets off in the direction of a clearing where Kana would have a good view. It's nearing dawn when Kagura reaches her destination. Kagura hoped that the jarful was enough to cover her scent, but even if it didn't she was sure the curiosity of why Kikyo would be with her; Kagura, would be enough to attract Inuyasha's attention. As the warmth of the sun began to caress her cheek, Kagura prepares herself for the confrontation by unsealing the jar one small twist after another. Looking up and meeting Kana's gaze and nodding in declaration. It has begun. Once the jar is open the scent seeps like liquid and pools beneath Kagura's lips.

"Follow my will, and bring back the one I desire." She says as she begins to lightly blow the scent in the direction of the village. Flowing like silk, in a thick stream the scent wafts slowly through the trees, alongside the river, and through the valley. It does not lose direction, or speed as it pours into the village, and lightly caresses Inuyasha's senses.

Inuyasha's eyes open immediately. He recognized this scent. He hadn't caught a fresh draft of this scent in months. Kikyo was nearby. But, why? She was close. The last time she came to the village was to gather soil from her grave to heal the wounds Naraku inflicted by his myoplasma. Was she injured again?

"Good morning Inuyasha." Kagome yawns. This temporarily distracts him. He'd already ignored his initial reaction to go off in search of the source. "Have you eaten?" Kagome asks. Once again pulling him out of his thoughts.

"No. I slept." He answers honestly. He'd fallen asleep he admits to himself. What if Kikyo had come during the night as he suspected she might and this scent was only remnants of an earlier visit?

"Very well. I'll make breakfast then." Kagome smiles cheerfully as she heads off. Inuyasha nods in agreement, as his eyes search the tree line for signs of visitors. Inuyasha stands, and looks in the direction that Kagome had headed. When he doesn't see her he assumes she's either gathering wood for the fire, or inside. So, he cuts across the clearing following the thick scent into the forest. _There's no way this is a fresh trail. _Inuyasha thinks to himself. But, it was such a strong trail. It had to be fresh. He follows it all the way to a clearing where it seems strongest.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouts. "Are you here?! Kikyo?!" he continues.

"Like a moth to the flame." Kagura says smugly as she seals the lid back onto the jar. Inuyasha's hand instinctively reaches for Tetsusaiga.

"Kagura! Where's Kikyo?" Inuyasha demands. "What did you do to her?" he accuses.

"Kikyo? Oh, you mean this." Kagura says holding the jar up for him to see.

"What're you talking about?" Inuyasha says impatiently. Kagura walks slowly towards him.

"I assume when you say Kikyo, you're referring to the scent you followed correct?" She smiles. Inuyasha growls to warn Kagura to keep her distance but also to answer her question. "Well, you see this jar? It's filled with soil from Kikyo's grave." Kagura steps away to give him space, so as not to provoke him into premature battle. "So, that scent you followed was just that. A scent. Nothing more." Kagura teases. Inuyasha growls in realization that he's trapped.

"So, you went through all that trouble to pull me out here to chat?" Inuyasha says sarcastically.

"Not quite." Kagura answers.

"What then? You have me here. What is it you want?" Inuyasha growls. His grip on Tetsusaiga getting tighter.

Back at the village Kagome is preparing the blanket for its' guests.

"Breakfast time!" she shouts to the others.

"Yay!" Shippo squeals as he rushes to the blanket. Miroku; who is inside the hut looks down at his pregnant wife.

"Do you need help up dear?" he asks politely. Sango looks up at him lovingly, and grins.

"That would be nice, thank you." She replies. As Miroku gently pulls her up Sango lets out a soft moan.

"What is it? Did I hurt you?" Miroku asks in concern. Sango clutches her stomach as she looks down and then back up at Miroku.

"No, but I think the baby is coming." She says looking back down at the puddle at her feet. Miroku turns white, eyes wide.

"I thought it was just an expression." He says staring at the puddle. Sango moans again, and pulls Miroku out of his daze. At that moment Kagome walks in.

"Have you guys seen Inu-" she stops mid-sentence when she sees the floor. In that moment it's like an instinct takes over Kagome. "Shippo!" She yells out the door. "Get Keade!" she demands.

"Why?" You hear the young Kitsune question.

"Just DO IT!" Kagome screams. Then looks back to the couple, Miroku winces as he awaits her next command. "Lay her down." Kagome says softly. Bewildered Miroku follows instruction. "Grab the pillows from the table, put one under her head, and one under her lower back." She drills. Miroku stumbles across the room to retrieve the pillows. "Sango, you have to breathe honey." Kagome says soothingly. Sango looks at her in confusion as if breathing wasn't a normal thing to do. "Like this." Kagome says as she demonstrates a long exhale through the mouth, and then a deep inhale through her nose. "You've got to focus on your breathing and keep the same pattern." She finishes. Miroku; who stands watching in awe holding the pillows now asks,

"What do I do with these?" Kagome turns to him and says,

"Put one under her head, and one under her lower back." Miroku quickly follows direction so as not to forget again. Keade rushes in with Shippo at her heels.

"What's going on?" Keade asks as she looks down at the moaning Sango and the pale Miroku. She turns to Kagome. "Have you put the water in the noodles yet?"

"No, I'll retrieve it now." Kagome rushes out.

"Naraku sent me to you." Kagura says. This news makes Inuyasha draw Tetsusaiga.

"What for?" He demands.

"This!" She pulls out her fan. "Dance of the Wind Blades!" She exclaims. Inuyasha's eyes widen in realization as the crescent shaped blades thunder his way. Attempting to use Tetsusaiga as a shield to bat the blades away Inuyasha readies for an opening for a counter attack. Kagura, however; is shouting another command.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Sending a tornado pushing the blades harder against him. His attempts to block are to no avail, as one clips his side and sends him reeling backwards, he takes the full impact of another in his stomach. Inuyasha lets out an ear screeching cry as he crumples to his knees.

Kagome's head snaps up when she hears a distant cry. Distracted by the moment she grabs the kettle and runs back into the hut. Keade is in between Sango's legs, Miroku is a ball on the floor due to Sango squeezing his hand.

"Hand me that towel Kagome." Keade requests. Kagome sets down the kettle, and retrieves the towel and hands it to Keade.

"I brought the water. Is everything under control here?" Kagome asks. Keade looks up confused. "I thought I heard Inuyasha, I think he's in trouble." Kagome explains.

"See to him I can run things here." Keade responds. Relieved Kagome rushes out the door and towards the scream.

"Now, we wait." Kagura says. Inuyasha looks up dumbfounded.

"You weren't after me?" He cocks an eyebrow. Kagura smiles. "You bitch." Inuyasha manages to spew before he loses consciousness. Eventually, Kagome emerges from the trees with her bow readied.

"There you are." Kagura complains.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome accuses.

"Take a look for yourself." She points to the crumpled red mass on the ground. Kagome shrieks in terror as she runs toward him.

"Inuyasha!" She kneels beside him. By this point Kana has already begun the ritual.

"Corpse Dance." Kagura proclaims. From the soil beside Kagome hands reach up and grab her wrists and ankles. Kagome looks back at Kagura in fear. "Poor little Priestess girl." Kagura begins.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome utters.

"Me? Because everything I do, I do by my own will?" Kagura seethes, tears threatening to spill over the rims of her eyes.

"Why is Naraku doing this?" Kagome rectifies herself.

"Because he is of poor judgment, because he is afraid you are a threat to him." Kagura states.

"Me?"

"You. Priestess that resembles Kikyo." Kagura retorts.

"Don't call me Kikyo." Kagome growls.

"_Don't call me Kikyo_." Kagura mimics. "Why?"

"Because I'm not her." Kagome states.

"If your biggest worry is being compared to a powerful Priestess you've got it easy. Don't whine to me. Your life is full of fairy tales and fantasies." Kagura spews.

"Is that what you think my life is?" Kagome follows.

"Well, whatever your life is I can guarantee you it's better than the existence I hold." Kagura says. Kagura sees the realization in Kagome's eyes as the light engulfs her, and she disappears. "Stupid girl." She finishes. Inuyasha still a heap on the ground. Kagura chuckles and says, "Fool." And, as she turns away the undead hands return to the earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Sango screams as she pushes once more, and the bloody child is delivered into the world.

"It is a boy." Keade announces. Miroku gleams with joy, as he looks to his newborn son then back to his wife.

"Did you hear that Sango? We have a boy. My name will not die with me." He says as he takes the infant into his arms, and Keade severs the umbilical cord.

"Here. Tie this around the umbilical cord." Keade says handing Miroku a thin string. Fumbling with the small string he manages to tie it off. "Well, we don't have much time to ourselves. The other one is coming." Keade says as Sango moans once more.

"Other one?!" Miroku exclaims.

"Push!" Keade shouts over increasingly loud screams, now by both members in unison. "Miroku! Tend to your son! He needs a good cleaning, his mouth needs to be made sure that there are no obstructions in his throat, and he needs the warmth of his mother!" Keade demands. Miroku regains composure at this, and begins cleaning, and checking his sons' throat for obstructions. Sango's screams, however; do not dissipate. Only get louder with each passing moment. "You're almost there! Give me one more big push!" Keade shouts. Sango's scream heightens to an all-time high, as she pushes for the last time.

With that the second child is pushed into the world.

"A fine day. You have yourself a girl." Keade chuckles when she looks down at the child. Miroku's head whips in her direction when he hears this.

"Both? Is that even possible?!" Miroku rejoices. He looks back to Sango to celebrate, but sees that she has fallen into slumber. Keade once again, severs the umbilical cord, and hands the infant to Miroku. Who by this point knows procedure, takes the string, ties the umbilical cord off, cleans her, makes sure she has an open airway, and wraps her in a blanket. Then, puts her alongside her brother.

"Miroku, take the children." Keade says as she uses a towel to sop up the gathering blood that pours from between Sango's legs.

"But, Sango. When will she awaken?" Miroku questions.

"She's just birthed two children. How long would you sleep?" Keade retorts. Miroku begins to take the children, when screams fill the hut again.

"What is it Sango? What's wrong?" He says kneeling next to her.

"I can't stop the bleeding." Keade admits.

"What? What do you want me to do?" Miroku asks in concern.

"Shippo!" Keade shouts. Ignoring his question. Shippo; who'd been dismissed earlier rushes back into the hut now.

"What? What is it Keade?" Shippo asks eagerly.

"I need your foxfire." She says.

"In here? Are you sure that's a good idea?" he says timidly.

"You remember how you were taught to concentrate it right?" Keade asks.

"Yeah, but I'm not very good at it." Shippo admits.

"I need you to try." Keade says. She points to Kagome's bag. "Check that for the thing Kagome calls a knife."

"Okay." Shippo agrees as he begins prodding through Kagome's belongings. Luckily, at the bottom of the bag he finds what Kagome would call a "butter knife." "Will this work?" he asks.

"It'll have to. I need you to concentrate your foxfire on that knife and make it really hot okay?" Keade says.

"I'll try." Shippo responds. As he summons his foxfire the room explodes with light, and then he concentrates it into a consistently burning orb. Miroku is at Sango's side holding her hand, whispering calming promises into her ear. The infants wail at his side. Keade uses the edge of the towel she'd been using to wipe up the blood to hold the knife.

"Miroku…hold her down." Keade instructs.

"Hold her down?" He questions.

"Just DO IT!" she demands. Miroku shakes his head in confusion and puts his weight on top of his wife. His tears land softly on her cheeks, and mingle with hers. As Keade puts the hot rod knife in a place where no knife should ever go, a sizzling noise fills the room along with the smell of burning flesh, and Sango's screams. Miroku never realized how strong she was until she was pushing up against him. Every ounce of his strength went into holding her arms down. Keeping them from scratching him, and slapping at him, and holding her legs to keep her from kicking Keade and Shippo. All the while tears falling and landing onto a woman who felt nothing but pain. Then, it stopped. Sango went still. Miroku feels the tension let up on his body and looks back at Keade.

"Is she okay?!" he screams through tears. Keade works mercilessly between her legs. "IS SHE OKAY?!" Miroku demands attention. Keade looks up sympathetically.

"I've stopped the bleeding I think." She says.


End file.
